


that's the kinda love, i've been dreaming of - Gendrya Drabble Collection

by fineosaur



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, F/M, collection of writing prompts i get on tumblr all stored here for reading, ratings vary from chapter to chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineosaur/pseuds/fineosaur
Summary: these are all mostly from prompts i get on my tumblr all placed in one collection for your convenienceyou can send prompts anon and otherwise on my tumblr - fineosaur





	1. My Baby, It Feels Like a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> prompt : Footballer!Gendry x Hairstylist!Arya - from @gendryafanwhore on tumblr  
rating: General Audiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt : Footballer!Gendry x Hairstylist!Arya - from @gendryafanwhore on tumblr  
rating: General Audiences

_Purple hair this time_, he noticed. If anyone asked how she noticed the woman with the eccentric hair at every game, he wouldn’t know how to explain. All Gendry knew was to look out for the woman with hair dyed an unnatural shade sitting with 2 auburn haired boys. He knew to look for her at his matches, but never thought to find her here. Here was_ ‘House of Black & White’_, a hair salon. Specifically a hair salon both his half brother, Edric and cousin, Shireen couldn’t seem to shut up about. He usually settled for getting a clip whenever his black mop of hair got in the way of his playing, or even sometimes settled for a headband. He walked to a plump, red haired man who was at the counter and mentioned an appointment on the name _‘Baratheon’_, Shireen had phoned in for him ahead of time.

“Arya! Baratheon, here for you!” The man called out, bringing the lithe form of the one and only hair girl, as he so uncreatively dubbed her.

“Coming Mycah!” A voice said from afar. “OH! You’re Gendry Waters, right?” She told him, eyes widening as she gave him a one up.

“Yeah.” He said running his hands through his hair. Arya, he thought as he looked into her grey eyes.

“You’re a lot bigger in person.” She stated, still ogling him._ This he could work with._

“Thanks?”

“Alright take a seat.” Arya gestured to the black leather seat facing a mirror. He sat, moaning inwardly as her fingers ran through his hair. “You have a lot of hair. It’s really thick.”

“Mmhm.”

“Do you want anything in particular?” She asked him, looking into his blue eyes through the mirror.

“Never actually thought of a particular hairstyle, so go crazy with it. As long as it’s out of my face, it’s perfect.”

“Alright, I’ll have fun with this.” Then she held her hand out in front of him. “Come let’s give it a rinse before we start.” Feeling her hands wash his hair was heavenly, the way she hummed as she washed it. After leading him back to the chair near the mirror, she combed out his hair. A serious look plastered her face, furrowed brows as she seemed to be calculating something as she looked at his hair. She went back to her cheery self as she draped a cloth over him. “My brothers would go insane if they knew I’d gotten the chance to cut your hair.”

“Football fans, are they?” Gendry asked her, eyes looking at her through the mirror.

“Oh yeah, huge fans. I bring them to almost every game. My youngest brother, Rickon has a t-shirt with ‘WATERS’, 8, plastered on the back.” She gestured to her back with her scissors and comb.

He laughed, turning red at her display. “Sounds like quite the lad.”

“Yeah, he’s a tough one. I’ll even admit to having my own WATERS, team shirt too.” She told him, biting her lip as she moved in front of him, eyeing his fringe. Gendry watched her grey eyes move in concentration, trying not to think too much on her in a shirt with his name spread across the back.

Once she was done, his hair was blow dried, his facial hair trimmed, he thought maybe Edric and Shireen have a point, as he checked out the improvement that was his hair. “My brother and cousin had reason to point me towards you, this looks great, thank you.” He thanked her.

“You’re welcome, you can always come back. I’ll be sure to make time for you.” Arya said before adding. “If it’s not too much to ask, would you please sign something for my brothers?” She asked.

“Of course.” He took the paper and pen she handed him.

“Do two, one addressed to Rickon and one to Bran, neither of them will want to share.” She informed him.

He chuckled lightly at her, scribbling a small sentiment on two parts of the paper. Gendry ripped a small bit of the end of the paper, writing his number down. “These are for your brothers and this is for you.” He said smirking at her, smiling wider as her eyes widened and a grin spread across her face.

“I’ll make sure to use this, see you soon then?” Arya told him pertly before walking away from him. He nodded lightly at her, eyes trailing on her figure as she walked away.

Moving back to Mycah, punching in his pin for the payment. He could barely contain his smile as he walked out, seeing a message on his phone from an unknown number.

**_Now you’ve got my number x - Arya_**, the message read. _This was going to be good_.


	2. A Vase and An Opened Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gendry friend of Rob, Jon and Theon at a party at the Stark mansion. In a part of the house by himself. Arya walks in, they talk a bit. She leaves the room taking her shirt off. Cat and Ned are out of town and he has never met Arya before. + Gendry isn’t big on parties. Jon, Robb and Theon met him at collage. They are home for the summer. - from @gendryafanwhore on tumblr  
Rating: Teen and Up Audiences  
Modern AU

Calling the Stark’s house a mansion wasn’t a stretch. Gendry knew his friends were loaded, from the cars they drove and the way they spent. He had met Robb, Jon and Theon in their first year of university, all 3 claiming to be brothers despite their obviously different surnames. They were brothers, in all but name. As someone who never had a family, Gendry respected that, even became part of that little brotherhood. 

He had never been to their mansion. The occasion of their party had brought him here, seeing as their parents had gone out of town and left the 3 brothers to house sit. After the party had died down, Theon had drunkenly fallen in the pool, dragging Robb along with him. Jon dove in soon after, ensuring his inebriated brothers didn’t accidentally drown. He gave Gendry instructions on where to find towels but in a place as grand as this, instructions didn’t stop him from getting lost.

He was on the second floor of the home, looking through all the half opened door to see which one was _‘the room with the ugly vase first thing’_ as Jon so eloquently put. Gendry gently pushed open one of the slightly ajar doors, rather than an ugly vase, he was met with a dark haired girl. The girl was pulling off her top, lithe body pulled taut with her movements. She tossed the top onto the bed before noticing the gaping man at her door. 

“I didn’t realise my brothers’ friends were peepers.” She told him, grinning pertly at his shock. 

“Christ, I’m sorry. I’ll leave. Just got lost.” He stumbled out the door, forgetting his quest for towels. “Actually, you’re Arya, right?” Gendry asked, going back. He was very obviously trying not to stare at her barely clothed torso. 

She giggled at his awkwardness as he rubbed his neck in discomfort, he was steadily turning red. Arya took a few steps closer to him and held out her left hand. “You must be Gendry.” He found himself caught in her grey eyes as he shook her hand loosely. There was a mischevious glint in them as she eyed him.

Gendry nodded at her stiffly, trying to find his bearings in hopes to articulate his words. “Yeah, your brothers fell in the pool and they sent me to get towels. I can’t seem to find the room with _‘the ugly vase’_” He explained to her, not expecting her to let out a loud laugh.

“There are towels in the shed, mere feet away from the pool. Who sent you?” Her eyes still trailed over his body.

“Jon. He’s taking the mickey out of me, isn’t he?” Gendry sighed at the apparent clown Jon became when he had one too many drinks.

“Sounds like you’re meant to be lost then.” Arya told him, taking a step closer until they were barely inches apart. He felt his breath catch in his throat as the enchanting woman before him bit her lip. 

Gendry wasn’t sure what possessed him to cup her face and kiss her, a bit more aggressively than intended. Given the way she laughed at his insistence and pulled him closer, he could tell it was alright. He reached behind himself, pushing the door closed till he heard the click, fumbling to blindly find the lock but failing. Twirling them around, he pushed her back against the door, lifting her from the rear to put them on the same height. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed her into the door. _That should work as a lock_, he thought.


	3. soundcheck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jon's band the Night's Watch is opening for Gendry... Gendry's band. And he finds Arya back stage. At first he is pissed off cause he doesn't like fans backstage, but Arya's well Arya and she's like I am not here for you I am here for Jon. And, yeah of corse she finds him hot she is just good at hiding it. Arya is a fighter. Singer!Gendry Fighter!Arya. ??? or.... Artist!Arya... She has dyed hair. - from @gendryafanwhore on tumblr  
Rating: General Audiences  
Modern AU

Grabbing a bottle of water, easily popping it open and chugging half of it, Gendry walked backstage. Exhausted and practically dripping in sweat, hair clinging to his head, he saw a pink haired girl. _Fans aren’t supposed to be back here_. He was all for fans, always greeted them properly but when the fatigue began setting in it was hard to keep his composure around screaming girls.

“You aren’t supposed to be back here.” He told the pink haired girl, watching her turn to him. He saw the backstage pass bounce on her chest as she turned towards his voice quickly. “Where did you get that? Please leave, I’m really in no mood to deal with rogue fans.” He said bluntly.

“I’m not here for you.” She told him in an irate tone. “You’re the Waters guy? I don’t even listen to your music. I’m here for Jon.”

“I still can’t let you stay, for me or not, fans aren’t allowed back here.” He was now getting heated, he just wanted to have a shower and relax, yet this girl had to test his patience.

“Get off me. Don’t touch me, I will see Jon and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

“God, I’m going to call security if you don’t leave.” He threatened. Just then, the other guys headlining “The Night’s Watch” they were called, walked into view. He spotted their lead singer, Jon Snow. When he opened his mouth to warn Jon, he saw the dark haired man’s expression change at the sight of his hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“Arya! What’s going on?” Jon asked, getting closer to them. Arya, he noted, _the insane, pink haired girl was called Arya, great_.

“This _bull_ won’t get his hands off me, telling me fans aren’t allowed. Like I don’t know that.” Arya explained, glaring at Gendry.

“Snow.” Gendry greeted with a held out hand. “My bad, didn’t realise this was your girl.”

“Ew, not his girl. I’m his sister, if you weren’t so stupid and bullheaded you would have realised because I was about to tell you.”

“I’m sorry, milady, I’ll be sure to keep an eye out for pink haired sisters at other sets.” He told her jokingly, holding both his hands up in mock surrender, half empty, water bottle still in his right hand.

Jon laughed at their exchange. Held his hand out to Gendry again. “Great set, mate. Was good seeing you. We’ll be off now” Jon placed a hand on Arya’s shoulder, leading her away. Gendry couldn’t help but stare at her walk away, he watched her grey eyes trail on him before turning away. He found himself beguiled by her. Watching her hips sway as she walked away, he laughed to himself. _He needed to get her number_, he thought to himself.


	4. a moment's silence when my baby puts her mouth on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Arya confessing to ??? that she wants to lick Gendry's face and that she loves him. - from @gendryafanwhore on tumblr  
Rating: **Explicit**

Finding himself sitting on his floor at 2 am with his best friend was not how he envisioned his Friday night. Arya sat on the opposite side of his coffee able, facing him. He watched her wince as she downed yet another shot of tequila, foregoing a chaser. They were meant to be keeping track of who could last the longest but they had lost count of how many drinks they had gotten to.

“Using a chaser will not lose you any points, you know,” Gendry told her, holding out a badly cut slice of lime as she still grimaced.

She pouted at him, conceding. “Fine,” Arya said, her voice mumbling as she tried to talk with the lime between her teeth.

Gendry watched her expression, the furrow of her brows and chuckled lightly, pouring himself another shot. Looking down at the clear alcohol, he unconsciously ran his hand through his hair.

“Shut up,” Arya said, removing the lime and placing it in a bowl of water that was once ice.

“I didn’t say anything!”

“Yeah, but you did that thing”

“What thing?” He huffed, looking at her as she crawled towards him.

“This thing,” Arya ran her hands through his hair as a demonstration.

Gendry would have never known he’d find the simple act of her hands in his hair so disorienting. He pried her hands out of his hair, holding her by her wrists and staring at her. “Stop.”

Her eyes stared into his as her hands still hovered by his face. “You have stupid- stupidly great hair,” She blurted.

“What?”

“And your eyes and jaw, why are they like that?”

“Like what?” Taking her hand out of his grip, Arya traced his jaw with a finger. 

“I don’t know?!” 

“What’s any of that supposed to mean?” 

Gendry watched Arya lean forward, feeling her tongue lick his jaw. He only stared back at her in disbelief, words unable to make their way out of his mouth. He could barely breathe as he watched her move closer to him and finally settle on his lap. Gendry felt his heart pounding. Blindly trying to straighten himself up by leaning his arm against the coffee table, he knocked over his freshly poured shot. His face turning in the direction of the tipped alcohol, briefly forgetting the woman astride him.

Arya turned his face back to her, keeping his jaw cupped in her hands. Everything felt hazy, the way her eyes darted down to his lips, the way she chewed on her lip and finally the way their lips finally met. After that everything felt frantic, their kisses were drunken and clumsy but that didn’t stop them from feeling right. He could taste the lime on her and the lingering alcohol.

Gendry’s hands trailed under her shirt and up her back, pulling her closer as their tongues met messily. He felt her one hand guide his to her bra clasp, she pulled away briefly to stare longingly into his eyes. Kissing her again, he unclasped her bra and helped her out of her t-shirt.

Throwing her top and bra to the side, Arya sat atop him motionless as he took in the view of her. His hands slowly trailed up her back as he gauged her expressions. Her grey eyes fluttered when he brought one of his hands by her ribs, thumb tracing the curve of her breast. Gendry leaned forward, kissing the mound before biting lightly, he grinned at the sound of her moan and decided to continue.

Feeling her gently grind her hips against him made Gendry feel more and more constricted in his jeans. He felt her soft hands slowly move under his t-shirt as she kissed him, their tongues entangled once more. Allowing her to lift off his top, Gendry pulled away briefly. His breathing was heavy as he leaned his forehead against hers. Her head tilted down as she undid his button, he heard the sound of his zipper slowly going down, followed by the feeling of her hands travelling inside his boxers to touch him. With both his arms propped on the carpetted floor, Gendry threw his head back as he felt her hand pump his length. 

When he felt her lift herself off his lap, his eyes opened once more and watched her. Stunned at the sight of her staring back at him as she bent over to put her mouth on him.

“Arya- ah, fuck,” He choked out, head falling back again. 

Her mouth and hands on him overwhelmed all his senses, making it hard for him to let any more words out.

“Christ, Arya. Arya _please stop_,” upon hearing the pop of her releasing him, Gendry looked at her. _“I want you.”_

Arya’s lips were on his once more, kissing him roughly as she undid the buttons and zip of her own jeans. She pulled away and stood up, the whole while her grey eyes were fixed on his. Gendry watched as she removed her jeans torturously slow, her lips curling into a smirk as she finally removed them. He stared at her agape, storing the image of Arya in nothing but black knickers in his mind for future purposes. 

Arya walked towards him, his head tilted up to stare at her as she stood infront of him, her crotch inches away from his face. Gendry placed his hands on both sides of her legs, trailing them upwards until they reached her knickers. He looped his thumbs in the band of the garment, pulling it down. When they were off, he pulled her back down by the back of her knees.

Falling onto him and pushing him to his back, both he and Arya laughed at their clumsiness. She kissed him again as her hair fell into his face.

“I love you,” Arya admitted, pulling away but still hovering by his face.

Gendry pushed her hair back and stared back at her, “I love you too,” he said, pulling her back into a kiss. With his fingers still weaved in her hair, he pulled her closer.

Bringing his hand to her bare waist, he guided her closer to him. Before managing to align himself with her entrance, he felt Arya roll her hips, grinding against his length. Gendry threw his head back, groaning at her movements and gripping her tightly.

“Fuck me,” she whispered in his ear before lightly biting his ear. At the sound of her suggestion, Gendry flipped them, placing Arya with her back on the carpet. 

After getting rid of his jeans and underwear, Gendry kissed her roughly once more, biting her lower lip as he pulled away from her mouth. He made sure to gaze into her eyes as he aligned himself, entering her only slightly before going in all at once. 

He watched as she arched her back, moaning and fruitlessly trying to grip the carpet. Gendry lifted her hips as he kneeled on the floor, thrusting into her at an angle before placing his hand on the small of her back. 

Arya lifted her back off the carpet, bringing herself closer to him and settling on his lap. One of her arms wound itself around his neck, whilst the other held onto the coffee table. Kissing her again as he kept his rhythm, holding her tight against him.

Once they had been spent, Arya and Gendry laid on the floor besides each other. With her head on his arm and her leg on his, she turned her head to look at him.

“Who won?” She asked.

Gendry laughed, recalling their drinks from earlier, “You won, I’m just happy to celebrate with you,” He told her, staring at her in adoration. “I know we’re drunk, but I love you.”

“I love you too, stupid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear i will eventually get to the other prompts in my ask box once i get the time!!  
\- fineosaur


	5. so figure it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _After ten years, the former best friends Arya and Gendry meet again for the reunion of their senior high school class. They are older, wiser and more experienced. Old feelings reappear and new feelings arise._
> 
> _Will they know how to handle it?_
> 
> _“Do you miss the kids we were?”_
> 
> **“I miss the dumb friends we were”**
> 
> \- original post by @lokiswolves on tumblr
> 
> Rating: General Audiences

It wasn’t something he’d see himself actually going to, a highschool reunion, but after repeated pleading from Hot Pie, Gendry acquiesced. He had lost contact with almost everyone from his senior year, people he held dear. Life got in the way, everyone grew up.

Waiting in front of Hot Pie’s flat block, he began regretting his decision to go. Gendry tugged at his tie, finding it silly that the dress code had to be so formal. Once again, he called Hot Pie’s phone, feeling even more irritable than he was earlier in the evening.

”Hey, sorry, Lommy just- well you know how long he takes,” Hot Pie said, climbing into the passenger seat.

”And where is Lommy?” Gendry asked, exasperated that the flaxen haired man was nowhere to be seen.

”He should be coming down soon, he didn’t like the tie he was wearing. Too tie-like, he said.”

Gendry sighed, laughing lightly at their friend’s idiosyncrasies. “Finally, there he is. And he’s in a light blue bow tie, of course,” He thought out loud, laughing at the way in which Lommy strutted towards the car.

”Sweet of you to wait for me, Gen,” Lommy told him, sliding into the backseat and fidgeting with his bow tie.

”Oh, of course, your grace,” Gendry said, rolling his eyes as he looked in his rear view mirror at the man.

They arrived an hour late, which Gendry couldn’t blame on Lommy since he himself had left home 45 minutes later than he was meant to. The only thing he blamed was his reluctance to go. Walking into the school’s multi purpose hall, it wasn’t shocking to see that it had remained mostly the same. He could see a bunch of familiar faces, all just bigger, matured versions of the people he once knew. 

Gendry made his way straight to the ‘open bar’ side of the room as Hot Pie and Lommy went on to greet people. He sipped on the drink given to him by the hired barman, leaning against the bar and preparing himself for the rest of the night.

Feeling a soft pat on his shoulder, Gendry turned his head to see the one person he didn’t expect to see tonight. _Arya Stark_.

”Hey, stranger,” She said, her eyes crinkling as she grinned widely. Gendry took a moment to properly look at her. She’d grown of course, no longer the 18 year old he was best friends with but a woman he was suddenly dying to know.

”Arya,” His voice barely cooperated as he tried to greet her. “I didn’t expect to see you tonight.”

”Yeah? I was hoping to see you,” Arya told him before ordering her own drink.

”It’s been-”

”Around ten years, yeah,” She looked down at her hands before her grey eyes rose to look into his. “Where have you gotten to? Did you stick with architecture?”

Gendry laughed lightly, the fact that she remembered his dream career making him smile. “Yeah, I’m working with Banner’s Firm now. Been almost 4 years,” He nodded, finding it hard not to just get lost in her eyes. “What about you? Did you finally choose accounting like your parents wanted?” He asked, tearing his eyes away from her to stare at his drink instead. Being in her presence reminded him of all the feelings he had shoved away after their last fight. The last time they had seen each other. Now having her here, looking even more enchanting than ever, brought all of those feelings back to the surface.

Arya nodded, “Every rebellious bone in my body hated myself for wanting to go that way, but now I can’t imagine doing anything else.”

Gendry nodded at her statement, smiling as he rememembered the trouble they’d get into. The silence between them made his hair stand up, every part of him wanting to just stare at her properly and scream on rooftops about how stupid he was for ever letting her leave the way she had.

”Do you ever miss the kids we were?” He asked quietly, glancing at her.

”I miss the dumb friends we were,” She countered, beaming at him.

”I’ve missed_ you.”_

__

”Me too.”

__

”I don’t see myself lasting any longer here, do you want to go somewhere?” Gendry asked her, hoping to catch up with her in a place less stuffy than this one, one where he could focus his attention on her without having to greet people from the past.

__

”I’d love to get out of here.”

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on my tumblr!  
\- fineosaur  
Edit: I’ve been thinking on making both this and the first chapter (footballer!gendry x hairstylist!arya) into multichap fics, let me know if anyone is up for that!!


	6. Fellow In The North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Arya can't help but find the 'Bull Knight' infuriating from her seat at the tourney, that is until she gets caught in his tent._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt: Medieval AU - Princess!Arya and Knight!Gendry**  
this one was a gift for @gendryafanwhore on tumblr  
**Rating: Teen and Up Audiences**

Focus shifted out of her wracked mind to the tournament. The chime of steel against steel resonated throughout the podium. Her thoughts drifted back to what her brother had told her. Arya went through the list of directions to the tent, the tent Bran had said would be unoccupied and easy to get in and out of. It was risky, but this was her year. Year after year of tourneys, this was the year she’d enter. The other events occupied the length of the first few days, such as one on ones and melees. The tilts took place on the last days, she’d enter as one of the mystery knights. She’d finally get her chance at a tilt, after she managed to get armour that is. 

Her attention was brought back to the fighting when cheers were heard. The knight that won was the sullen one, the one that never seemed to smile unlike the lion knight who happily showed off his perfect teeth. No, the bull knight, Ser Gendry of Hollow Hill. Arya could hardly stand the way he ruffled his hair after removing his bull helm, nor the way his eyebrows seemed to be permanently furrowed. She definitely couldn’t stand the way his icy eyes peeked through his visor. He’d just won his one on one combat. 

Arya watched him remove his helm to reveal his inky black hair, plastered to his head with sweat. He took off his glove with his teeth, proceeding to run his bare hand through his slick hair as he walked out of the pit. She didn’t know why it seemed to infuriate her that he didn’t stay to hear the girls cheer his name or try to hand him their favour. She shifted in her seat, tugging her braid and cursing her uncomfortable dress.

While the preparations for the next one on one combat were being done, Arya slid out of her seat, determined to find the tent Bran had been referring to. She sifted her way through numerous people and knights, passed tents, sounds of the festivities filling her ears as she went by unnoticed, everyone too preoccupied with the events.

Cautiously entering the tent, Arya was happy to find it unoccupied. She silently thanked Bran as she began looking around for what she needed. 

“Who’s there?” A voice boomed, stilling her actions.

Arya stood up straight, hoping to not look like she’d just been trying to steal the knight’s belongings. She rolled her eyes when she saw the bull knight. He swung his sword with a flair as he approached her. 

“Who are you? Why are you here?” He asked gruffly, pointing his sword in her direction. “You’re- you’re the princess.” His voice faltered at the realisation.

“No, I’m not.”

“I’m not stupid, I saw you in the podium, alongside the King.”

“Fine, but you still stand stupid,” she conceded, eyes trailing down his armour clad figure.

“What’s wrong with my stance?”

“For starters, you’re already too big-“ his eyebrows rose at her statement. She huffed before continuing “you need to create a smaller target.”

“Mhm, how do you do that?” His voice was laced with sarcasm as he spoke to her.

“You should stand sideface,” Arya explained, leaning against the wooden table behind her.

“Sideface?” He chuckled lightly as his eyes trailed on her, making her hair stand up.

“Sideways.”

“Show me,” He said, smiling as he handed her his sword.

Arya took the sword, it was bigger than she was used to. Which she could understand considering the size of his shoulders, his arms and those hands of his. It wasn’t nearly as big as the her father’s longsword, Ice but it could be close. She swung it slowly, enjoying the balance of the weapon despite its size.

“Do you like it?”

“Like what?”

“The sword princess.” He mocked.

“Don’t call me that,” Arya glared at him, now showing him the proper stance. She brought the sword to his chest, tip of it hitting his armour. The glint in his eye was nothing like the icy stare she’d seen so many times this week. The blue looked deeper now, clear like the springs in the Godswood.

“Alright, do you like the sword, milady?” He japed, attempting to bow slightly impeded by the sword pressing into his armour.

“Good balance,” she shrugged, dropping the sword from his chest and allowing her wrists to sway with the sword.

“I made it,” He stated, crossing his arms against his chest. The motion made his arms and shoulders look broader than before.

“Aren’t you a knight?”

“Aye.”

“Then why are you making swords?” Arya asked, squinting at him slightly before beginning to pace around his tent.

“So knights don’t have hobbies?” 

“Guess they do, Ser.”

“Please call me Gendry.”

Arya looked back at him with her own impish grin, “Fair point then, Ser Gendry.” 

She bit her lip, watching his chest rise as he stared back at her. His smile made her stomach tie into a knot, an unfamiliar sensation. It almost felt giddy, not a feeling she’d want to associate with Ser Gendry of all people.

“So why are you here, Princess?” He prodded once more.

“Fine, Gendry. Please call me Arya.”

“Why are you here, in my tent, Arya?” His voice sounded soft, it made her hair stand up. Something about the way he spoke her name sent fire through her.

“Bran said it would be empty, I thought I’d be able to get in and out without being caught.”

“And what would the Princess of the North want from my tent?” Arya glared at him.

“Armour.”

“Armour? What would you need armour for?”

“The joust.”

“You want to enter the joust?” He chuckled, stopping when she held his sword back up to him. There was that glint in his eyes again, a darkness that seemed to shroud the clear blue irises.

“I was going to take armour to enter as a mystery knight, do you see something funny in that?” She rose the blade to his exposed throat. He only smiled back at her display.

“Of course not. Only that my armour would never fit you.” Gendry explained, his eyes trailing her figure once more.

Arya’s arm faltered, bringing the sword back to her side in realisation. She stared at the ground as she thought for a different solution.

“I could get proper armour for you,” Gendry suggested, bringing her eyes back to his.

“Why would you do that?” She asked him skeptically.

“Think of it as the beginning to a friendship,” He told her, reaching for his sword before holding out his left hand to her. Either he was left handed or he noticed that she was. Arya shook his hand, hardly able to hide her grin at the renewed possibility to enter the tilt. “I’ll see you in my tent after the events tomorrow.”

“I will be seeing you tomorrow,” Arya told him, making her way out of the tent.

“Arya!” His voice called out before she left. She turned to face him. “Does this mean I get to ask for your favour?”

“Only if you give me yours, Ser,” she mocked, ducking out of the tent, filled with excitement.

The next day, Arya watched the events from the podium again. None of what was happening filtered through her brain. Arya’s thoughts laid with her excitement for her tilt and infuriatingly enough with a particular bull. Usually, she loved the way the clang of steel against steel would resonate through her body. The occasional thump against shields and even Sansa’s squeals at the first sight of blood. Nothing seemed to pull her interest.

When he walked into the pit though, Arya’s attention was peaked. She watched him smirk at her before pulling his visor down, his crystal irises playing behind her eyelids every time she closed them. She watched his use the stance she’d shown him. Dodging hit after hit and twirling his sword like he had done in the tent. Arya watched as he shattered his opponent’s shield, subsequently tossing his own aside. The sounds of cheering alongside steel chiming was melodic, she admired the strength and grace in his steps despite his bulky size.

When Arya walked into Gendry’s tent, not expecting him to be there. Yet there he was. He drank water from a skin, his armour had already been shed. She walked in slowly, giving herself time to take in the sight of his cotton shirt, stuck to him, damp with sweat from his match. He put his waterskin away at the sight of her, attempting to bow at her approach.

“Milady,” He smirked only to have her glower at him as she bit her lip.

“Well?”

“How did you find my combat stance?”

“Abysmal, good attempt at valiance though. The whole tossing your shield act,” Arya teased.

“Huh, and here I thought we’d become friends,” Gendry pouted. “Do I still get to ask for your favour?”

Arya smiled at his insistence, “Only if you’re still giving me yours.”

“Right,” Gendry laid a breast plate, shield, helm and more pieces on the work table for her. All rattling as they laid on the wood. “I won’t guarantee that they’ll be exactly your size, but they should be good enough.”

She trailed a hand over the polished helm. It felt cold under her touch but it excited her all the more. Arya looked up at him, seeing him hold out a faded yellow handkerchief, colour made it look sandy. Her hand brushed against his as she took it from his grasp. It felt like a fire had been lit from the point where his hand grazed hers, travelling low to her stomach.

“I expect to see you wearing it tomorrow,” He grinned.

“And I you,” She told him as she handed him her own grey favour embroidered with the Stark direwolf.

“Would you like to try it?” Gendry asked her, gesturing at the armour.

She nodded at him, biting her lip in excitement.

* * *

Arya spent the next day feeling ready to burst. She watched tilt after tilt before it was her own turn. She’d made Bran buckle her armour together discreetly before he went off again. 

Everything seemed to pass by in a blur. Mounting her steed, getting ready to gallop towards her opponent. But she remembered the feeling, the way her shoulder felt like it was close to shattering when her lance made contact with the Knight of Flower’s breast plate. She’d never forget the triumphant feeling of watching him be unhorsed, as if time had slowed down when he fell to the ground. 

Funnily enough, she found herself running to Gendry’s tent again. It was empty though. Arya felt her adrenaline melt away as she tried to remove her shoulder guards with a panting breath. 

When Gendry walked into the tent, it was as if the air had both managed to fill her lungs while still leaving her winded. His smile as he approached made her relax the tired arm that fumbled with her shoulder guards.

“Here let me,” He said, approaching her.

Arya felt him get closer, his face only inches away from hers. He had a look of concentration on his face as he undid the knots that held her armour in place. He smelt earthy and distinct. For once his hair wasn’t plastered to his face with sweat, instead the ebony strands looked soft. She wanted to glide her fingers through it. 

She hardly noticed when her armour was all shed, only realising when she felt a breeze pick up her arm hairs giving her the realisation of being left in only a cotton shirt. Gendry’s deep blue eyes staring into hers was her only focus. Arya tilted her head up to look at him, biting her lips. 

Her blood boiled at the sight of him, but it was much different this time to how it was when she first watched him from the podium. Now, rather just than hitting him across the head with her sword, she also wanted to kiss him. She’d never felt that.

Arya reached out to his sable locks, tugging him close to her before clumsily meeting his lips. She kissed him, her inexperienced lips against his. She felt him relax as he eased into it, finally reaching out to her waist and pulling her closer to him. The adrenaline from her tilt and from kissing him coursed through her veins, urging her to pull him closer as she sighed, allowing his tongue to meet hers.

Gendry pulled away, darkness shrouding his irises before his lids closed and he began laughing. “This is not what I expected when I suggested friendship, milady.” Arya pushed him away, biting her lip once more. “I’m not complaining, I did ask for your favour, did I not?”

“You’re infuriating.”

“Aye, yet you still want to kiss me.”

She did want to, so she pulled him closer, just to kiss the smug look off his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can always send prompts on my tumblr (anon or otherwise) or here itself. I'll get to them eventually when i get time.
> 
> \- fineosaur  
(for aiccyms and other wips, lol im so swamped haven't been able to crank out a single chapter so, sorry. idk when i'll get time but hopefully some will be updated by next week)


	7. i suppose you've come down to help me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fire Fighter!Gendry x Vet!Arya - from @gendryafanwhore on tumblr  
Rating: Teen and Up Audiences

It was admittedly stupid on her part to assume a fire alarm going off in the clinic was_ no big deal. _So when she found herself being dragged out by a tall man in full gear, she probably shouldn’t have let her anger get the best of her. 

Arya stood outside, in the animal clinic parking, with the fireman that dragged her out. It was sometime after 2 am, that was when she last checked her watch. The night air was chilly, made worse by the rain that had fallen earlier in the evening.

“Did you not hear the fire alarm going off!?” The tall fireman asked her rudely as he removed his headgear. “The least you could have done was not resist me trying to get you out!”

Arya properly looked at the man’s face, taking in the thick black hair that he tousled back into place, his furrowed brows and his deep blue eyes. Earlier she was ready to counter the man, whilst she was still frankly annoyed at his tone, Arya couldn’t help but notice his eyes, a deep blue she’d never seen before. The streetlights only seemed to illuminate them, making her angrier that the pushy fireman had to have such unique eyes and a chisled jaw.

“I can walk quite fine on my own!” Arya told him, crossing her arms against her chest. “Shouldn’t you be going back in there?”

The blue eyed man glared at her. “The others have already gotten to the source, I was told by one of your colleagues that a dark haired ‘Arya’ was still in somewhere,” He still played with his hair, trying to tame the black mop.

“Well, I’m Arya Stark,” She extended her hand in an attempt to be civil to the man who was only trying to do his job.

“Gendry Waters,” He said, shaking her hand.

“So, what now?”

“We wait,” He told her, leaning against one of the cars.

Gendry remained silent, picking at his nails. Arya grew restless, wanting him to at least say a word. She bit her lip and held her arms tighter to her chest, cursing herself for taking of her lab coat whilst in the storeroom. 

“Are you cold?” Gendry asked her, finally looking at her.

“No, I’m fine,” She lied, the goosebumps on her arms betraying her.

He chuckled at her insistence, then proceeded to take off his jacket. “Here, take this.”

Arya didn’t make a move to take the bulky, yellow jacket. Only watching as he huffed and put it around her shoulders.

“Thank you,” Arya said softly, allowing herself to pull the jacket tighter around herself. She hadn’t expected him to be wearing only a black tank top under his turnouts.

“No problem.”

She tried her best not to be to blatant when watching the way his muscles moved as he crossed his arms across his chest. Arya bit her lip, failing at not ogling the man besides her. Knowing the car they were leaning on to be Myrcella’s, she lifted herself to sit on the hood.

“What made you decide to do this job?” Arya asked him, growing bored of the silence between them. 

Gendry turned to her, his eyes widening slighly at her question. “I joined young, expected it to be a temporary thing then it wasn’t.”

“Do you often use so few words?” Arya mocked, “We don’t have to bore ourselves out here, might as well make some conversation.”

He looked at her once more, this time his eyes studied her, lingering on her lips before settling on her eyes. “I joined when I finished high school because I needed a job. Then I fell in love with it, the environment, the work, the people.” Gendry explained, his eyes never leaving hers. “Why did you choose this?” He asked, gesturing at the clinic with his chin.

Arya watched the interest in his eyes, “Growing up, my siblings and I had dogs since a young age. I think that may have been when my love for animals started, but being a veterinarian has always been something I’ve wanted.” 

Gendry watched her speak, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. Arya couldn’t help but be flustered by him. He turned, leaning his arms against the hood of the car, now facing her. 

“You’re insanely distracting with all that lip biting,” He told her, his voice sounding breathier than before.

Arya could almost hear the sound of her heart beating as he gazed at her. His palms were flat against the car on either side of her. Taking a leap of faith, Arya pulled on his black vest, bringing him into an ardent kiss. As if he were ready for her, Gendry’s arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer as his lips moved against hers. She supressed a moan at the feeling of his large hands wandering under his jacket that she wore.

“Who’s the distracting one now?” Arya japed, pulling away briefly.

He laughed breathily at her comment, looking into her eyes for a moment. “I really shouldn’t do this whilst I’m on duty. But can I give you my number?”

Arya tried to hold back her grin at his question. Taking a pen out of her shirt pocket, she scribbled her name and number on his forearm. She kissed him a last time before pushing him away.

“Might want to stop before your colleagues tell you off,” Arya told him huskily, enjoying the heated gaze he was giving her. 

After spotting two more firemen approaching, Arya hopped off Myrcella’s car, making a mental note to tell her friend all about her fiery firefighter. “I expect you to make use of that number,” She said, taking off his jacket and giving it back to him before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can send more prompts on my tumblr  
\- fineosaur  
or even in the comments.  
let me know if you'd like extra parts to any and i'll add them! (in time of course)


	8. i suppose you've come down to help me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of Vet!Arya x Firefighter!Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Rating: Explicit**   
_happy birthday @valsore!_

The glare from the screen and the clicking of her pen became somewhat hypnotic. It was a slow day, nothing in particular happened, to say the least not much could top the night of the fire. He hadn’t called her yet, though she wasn’t one to dwell, she still wondered why? She thought of the cold breeze of the night, the overly large jacket she wore and the hands that travelled under it.

”Arya. Arya. Arya!” A soft voice broke Arya out of her daydream about a particular firefighter.

”Mhm yeah?” Arya answered, still somewhat lost as she looked up from her computer screen to the blonde woman in front of her.

”What were you thinking about?” Myrcella asked with a snigger. She still hadn’t gotten the time to tell her friend about her one time tryst with a firefighter, _Gendry_, she remembered with a smile. “You’re blushing! What is on your mind? Tell me, this day is getting awfully boring.”

Myrcella rolled one of the other office chairs by Arya and took a seat, setting her papers down near her keyboard. Arya turned her head to face her giddy friend, sighing before trying to hold back a giggle. 

“Okay, you’re going to like this,” she thought for a moment on how to rearrange her train of thoughts, “So d’you remember the night where there was that fire? Like a week ago when we both worked a night shift.”

After thinking for a second, she nodded, her blonde ponytail bobbing with the motion, “Yeah, what about it?”

She was impatient, Arya thought, holding in her laughter at it. “Well, I thought it was some false alarm or drill we were doing, so I was still looking for-“ she paused for a second in thought, “God, I don’t even know why I was in the storage room.” Arya searched her brain, but all that came up from that night were strong shoulders and a black vest.

”Arya!”

”Right, yeah, so I stayed back… until one of the firemen came in, dragging me out and into the parking. Obviously at this point I realised it wasn’t a drill,” Arya now turned her chair to face her friend rather than straining her neck. “Well we were alone in the parking lot, waiting for the rest of his team, apparently he was sent to get me in particular because someone, I’m assuming Shireen, knew I was still inside ignoring the alarm.”

”You were alone in a dark parking lot with a firefighter who saved you?” Myrcella’s emerald eyes widened at the implication. Of course it was a cliché in a certain light, but she still wanted to explain it in her own way.

”Yes. We were alone, I was bored and cold so we started talking,” Arya tried to fight back her smile as she thought about the tall, ebony haired man. “Listen, I don’t even know how we went from talking to his tongue being in my mou-“

Myrcella’s squeal cut her off, “You made out with a fireman as the clinic burned!” She held onto Arya’s shoulder to stop her toppling over as she laughed.

”Wait wait, you’ll find this bit funnier,” Arya couldn’t stop herself from laughing along with her friend, “We made out, while I was propped up on the hood… of _your car_.”

The laugh the flaxen haired woman let out this time dissipated into a silent one as she clutched her abdomen. Arya could tell by her intakes of breath, that Myrcella wanted to say something about her story but her guffaw hindered the ability to talk. “What was he like?” She finally let out, taking in short inhales to fill her lungs once more.

”He was-“ Arya thought about the deep blue pools of his eyes, the hair that fell into them and took a deep breath before trying to put it into words, “he was singular. He was so quiet, tall. You know what, I’m going to be stupid as hell and say he’s what they call ‘tall, dark and handsome’. Not to mention his tongue was wasted on a kiss.”

Arya held onto the table in front of her for support as Myrcella shoved her for her comment. “You are despicable, woman. Did you get his number? Tall, dark and handsome is not a proper description you know.”

”Fine, he was really fit. He took off his jacket for me, leaving him in this tight black vest, I still have so many thoughts about that vest,” she’d admit to herself that she wished he’d call but not to anyone else, not even Myrcella. “His shoulders were exactly what shoulders should look like. I can’t even go on, just know he was fit. His hair was really dark which set his light blue eyes apart, I’d never seen eyes like that.”

”Did you get his number?” Myrcella reiterated.

”No, I didn’t. I suppose I should have-“ she thought for a second before divulging the rest, “I did give him mine though. He didn’t call.”

”Ugh, his loss,” Arya felt warmth from her friend’s quick dismissal of the man. “Guess we have to get back to work then?” Myrcella asked, tucking her chair away.

”Yeah.”

* * *

Taking a sip of the frothy drink in front of her, Arya stared out of the large glass pane on her right rather than the book in her hand. She was tired, long shifts and restless nights for reasons unknown. She hadn’t realised she was so entranced by the cars passing by until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her head snapped to the source of her name being called.

“Arya?” Gendry asked, the smile plastered on his face that fell at her silence. “Right, I’m Gendry from last week… The Fire Department?” He had thought she’d forgotten him.

“No, no I know,” A small smile rose to her lips, “I remember.”

“May I sit?”

“Of course,” Arya gestured to the chair opposite hers. He was even hotter in the daylight, fuzzy coffee shop lights and all. She bit her lip as she studied him, his broad shoulders that begged to be bitten in the tight t-shirt he wore, even his sable strands that she wanted have entwined in her fingers.

“-embarrassingly enough I wanted to drop by the animal clinic,” she’d zoned out on his sentence when she was checking him out. He looked at her like he was holding back a grin or laugh as she gaped at him. “Did you catch any of that?”

“Embarrassingly enough? No,” she teased.

“I’d like to get your number again, please?” He asked as he leaned forward against the table, his disposable coffee cup blocking part of the serene view that was him.

“What happened to the one I wrote on you?”

“Well if you’d listened, you’d know,” he jibed before conceding, “lost to the shower, my fault that.” Arya watched him lick his lips before bringing his coffee cup to them. His clear eyes, though icy in colour, burned a path through her core as they lingered on her. Her lungs suddenly felt empty from his stare, she’d forgotten she needed to be giving him her number.

He slid his phone in front of her as his eyes saw only her. “Don’t lose this one,” she joked, sliding his phone back to him.

“Are you busy this weekend?” He asked with a hopeful gaze. 

“I’ve got Saturday free,” she offered.

* * *

A firm knock at her door let her know Gendry had arrived,_ just on time_ she thought. Arya quickly checked herself out a last time before heading to the door. She peered through the peephole, seeing Gendry run his hand through his hair. Taking in a small breath, Arya fiddled with the chain lock before opening the door slowly. She watched as his eyes widened at the sight of her, his hand slipping from his hair to rest on his chin. He stood rooted outside her door, his eyes slowly taking in the thin black lace knickers that scantily hid parts of her from his view. She fought the smirk that made its way to her face as she saw the sharp inhale he took at the sight of her barely hid breasts in her bralette.

“You’re on time,” She stated nonchalantly as she gestured for him to come in.

“Uh, yeah, you look-“ He took in another breath, “you look great.” His eyes left her for a moment, watching her hands as she took his car keys out of his hands and set them on a table.

“Great?” She bit her lip to hold in her laugh at how flustered he was. He wasn’t expecting this, she thought. As he rubbed the back of his neck, she pulled him down by his t-shirt, _he was so tall; she could probably climb him_. Arya brought her lips to his as he leaned down, accepting the tug at his clothing. It took a short time before he properly relaxed into the kiss. Now moving his strong hands to explore her mostly naked body. His thumb traced the waistline of her knickers, she felt him chuckle against her lips, pulling her body closer to his. 

Arya lead him into a wall the thud of his back against it brought them apart, making him look down at her . “What are you laughing at?” She asked, unable to hold back her own laughter as he gazed at her. 

“You look beautiful,”Gendry told her, the look he had when he said it made her heart flutter. Arya bit her lip, trying to stop herself from smiling as she dove into the blue that was his eyes. “Again with the lip biting, if you want me dead, say it.” Arya only shook her head, still biting her lip.

“You’re stupid.”

“Yet I have you like this,” Gendry countered, eyeing her.

“And what are you going to do about that?” Arya watched as his tongue darted out to lick his lips. Ah, that tongue, she thought. Gendry’s hand cupped her face, his thumb tracing the line of her lip. Arya held onto his hand, instead moving it to cup her lace covered breast, thumb now tracing her stiff nipple. 

“I like this.”

“What my tits?”

“No, I mean _of course-_“ sighing and laughing lightly before continuing, “I was talking about this.” He told her, hooking the strap of her bralette in his finger, before releasing it with a snap. The gesture made her pulse quicken. 

This time Gendry kissed her, hard and fast, his touch was dizzying. Between kisses she relieved him of his t-shirt. Her hands finally rested against the hard muscles of his torso, the sinewy feeling of him was better than anything she would have imagined up herself. Her nails grazed against his chest lightly as they travelled up, passing the light dusting of his dark chest hair and gripping the back of his neck instead, to pull him closer. His hands skirted the lace of her knickers, toying with the elastic before his fingers brushed against her inner thighs. 

Arya pulled away from his lips, biting them lightly before looking up at him. Her hands settled on the waistband of his trousers, thumbs sliding against the leather of his belt. She dragged him by his belt, hoping to lead him to her bedroom before she accidentally bump into the dining table. His eyebrows raised slightly at their halt.

“Oh?” _he knew what she meant, right?_

“Here?” He asked incredulously before licking his lips. Arya shoved him slightly so that he was no longer cornering her onto the surface of the table, instead, flipping them so that he was leaning against it. 

“_Here_,” she stated, caputuring his lips into another kiss. His hands came to rest on her backside, squeezing slightly as he tried to lessen the space between them.

Her hands ran across his shoulders before trailing down between them, tugging at his belt, trying to unbuckle it. His hands continued their circles, going underneath the fabric of her underwear but not making a move to take either garment off. _Maybe for once the lingerie wouldn’t be looked at for a second an taken off in the next._

When his hands ceased their movements, resting on her waist, Arya felt him pull away from her lips. With a swift motion he spun her, she felt the warmth of his bare skin against her back. Gendry’s one hand was a vice on her thigh, the other cupping her breast through the underwear. He laid kisses along the planes of her shoulders, every now and then moving to bite her neck. 

Arya pried the hand off her thigh, guiding it past the side of her knickers. _His hands, his fingers_. She threw her head back onto him, resting on his shoulder. His other hand moved to her neck, cupping her face and tilting it towards him, kissing her again. 

Gendry slid two fingers into her as his tongue slid against her own. Her moans, as he curled the digits inside her, were muffled by his mouth. 

His hair felt soft between her fingers, she was also holding onto his arm that hovered by her waist as his fingers toyed with her. His thumb pressed down on her clit, pushing her back against him. She felt the rumble of his groan as the motion made her grind against his constrained length. 

“You’ve got to stop moving,” Gendry told her breathily, gasping when she arched herself once more against him.

“Why’s that?” Her question made his thumb press down harder on her nub making her lids flutter. “_Just fuck me._” Given the way Gendry released her and twirled her back to face him, those were the right words.

He kissed her with force, his fingers still slick from her held the back of her thigh to lift her onto the table. Arya’s lips left his, instead giving him a heated glare as she leaned back against the table, her elbows propping her up. When he spread her legs, she half expected him to just get it over already, instead she saw him lean down. A smug smirk spread across his face as pushed her knickers aside just enough to allow his tongue to trail up her folds. His eyes never seemed to leave hers, her eyes flittered shut only to open and see those darkened eyes, crystal rings barely visible. His tongue teased her, coming to rest on her clit for only a second to hear her sounds just to slide down again making her whine. _He wanted her to beg_, she thought. 

Arya’s head snapped up to look at him, watching him lift his head slightly to give her a small laugh. She opened her mouth to finally yield, the thought died as he swirled his tongue on her clit, his two fingers sliding into her again. Arya’s elbows gave away, throwing her back against her table, her own fingers weaving themselves back into his inky locks. 

Her back arched as she mentally noted her correct judgement on his tongue. “Fuck, Gendry,” She growled at him, his fingers angled and curled themselves inside her. 

Just as she felt herself close to her climax, Gendry pulled away, tongue and fingers no longer touching her. She whined at the loss of him. The sound of his zipper raised her hairs,_ finally._

“You look incredible,” He said as he pulled her closer to him, the tip of his length prodding at her entrance. She wasn’t sure if it was his words or his cock that sent shivers up her spine. Arya lifted her back off the table, wanting to be closer to him. 

He slowly sheathed himself inside her, her legs wound themselves around his hips as her arms did the same around his neck. “You’re not too bad yourself,” she japed. His laugh turned into a groan as her legs pulled him in, inserting his length in a swift motion. 

He leaned his forehead down against hers as he thrusted, his thumb played with the strap of her bralette once more, this time lowering the strap to reveal her breast. He cupped the mound, goosebumps spreading at the feeling of his hand on her. 

Arya’s legs wound tighter around him, moaning at his rhythm. Gendry’s hand came between them, splaying against her stomach to push her onto her back against the table. She conceded, her hands releasing his hair and instead gripping the table. 

When his finger circled her clit between them, his other hand cupping the back of her knee and hitching her leg up. Arya’s hand held onto his hip, nails digging into him as her back arched against the hard wood of the table. Feeling the wave of her orgasm hit her, her head tipped back, wood hard against her skull. Only hearing his pants and him utter a strained “_Gods you’re incredible_.” 

_He was the incredible one, though._

* * *

Arya’s laid on her back, limbs limp as her and Gendry tried to catch their breaths on the sofa. She felt his breathing against her stomach, now even, unlike the heavy breathing they’d both been reduced to earlier. His eyes were closed as his head rested on her stomach. This time her lingerie really had been disposed of, both of them lying naked now. Her fingers twirled his black locks, she felt like all the tension had dissipated from her body. His arms were loosely wrapped around her torso, it felt warm and comforting to just be laying with him, spent from hours of fumbling rather than the date they were supposed to go on.


End file.
